KhunWoo Fanfic Collection
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Pairing: Nichkhun / Wooyoung, slight 2PM. Chapter 3: "Veneer" by dreamstar. Summary: Ini beban baginya, bahkan jika ia keluar dari beban ini tanpa cidera apapun dengan reputasinya yang utuh, ia tidak hanya menyakiti satu hati, tapi dua hati.
1. Complications

**Title:** Complications

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Author:** **ooarekusuoo**

**Translator & Beta Readers**: Sayaka Dini.

**Pairing:** Khunwoo (NichkhunxWooyoung, ninja Taecjay)

**Rating:** PG-13 (Language?)

**Genre:** Fluff, romance, a bit of comedy?

**A/N [**ooarekusuoo**] :** Well, setting di fic ini ditulis setelah drama parody 2PM "You're Beatiful". Kalau reader belum menontonnya, kusarankan untuk menontonnya, itu sangat lucu. I hope you enjoy this and my failed attempt at humour. Comments are loved.

* * *

><p>"Taecyeon-hyung, Kenapa Nichkhun-hyung melotot padaku? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah tapi dia terlihat sangat marah," bisik Junho pelan pada si namja kekar yang terlentang di atas sofa. Awalnya Taecyeon tidak menanggapinya, sehingga Junho berinisiatif untuk menusuk rusuknya, membangunkan Taecyeon yang nyaris terlelap.<p>

"Menurutnya kau sudah cukup~" gumam Taecyeon mengantuk dan tidak nyambung, sambil menepuk lengan Junho.

Junho cemberut dan hendak bertanya lagi namun pendengarannya terlebih dahulu menangkap dengkuran lembut dari bibir Taecyeon. "Idiot," gumam Junho kesal dan berjalan pergi.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Chansung. Dari semua waktu yang dimilikinya, 90% dia gunakan di dalam dapur, menghirup semua makanan mereka seolah-olah itu udara dalam kehidupannya. Junho lebih berhati-hati saat memasuki dapur, karena dia tahu apa resiko yang dia terima jika ia mengejutkan binatang buas yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Chansung?" sapa Junho pelan. "Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Tampak Chansung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas makanan, sendok mencuat keluar dari mulutnya. "Tentu," gumamnya, atau setidaknya itulah yang Junho dengar, meski agak sulit dimengerti karena Chansung berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Junho sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah maknae mereka itu.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa Nichkhun-hyung marah?" Junho bertanya sambil menyilangkan jari di belakang punggungnya.

Chansung tampak tercengang. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu?"

Junho tampak gelisah. "Uhh, menurutmu seharusnya aku tahu? Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, jadi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia seolah mencoba membunuhku hanya dengan tatapan matanya?" ekspresi bingung tampak di wajah Junho.

"Aku bersumpah akan pergi ke pengadilan jika ini terus berlanjut, aku takut dia akan membunuhku saat aku tidur," katanya, lalu mendesah.

Chansung menarik sendok keluar dari mulutnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Berbeda dengan Junho yang tampak gelisah, Chansung malah menanggapinya dengan santai. "Hyung, kau mencium Wooyoung."

"EH? Huh?" Junho bengong untuk sesaat. "Yang benar saja. Dia marah hanya karena alasan konyol itu. Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya acting untuk parody drama dan kami sebenarnya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!" seru Junho.

Chansung mengangkat alis, memberikan tatapan pensaran pada Junho. "Eh, itu hanya akting atau bukan, intinya kau sudah menciumnya. Kau tahu, Nichkhun-hyung tidak ingin berbagi," kata Chansung sambil menepuk perutnya yang mulai terasa kenyang.

Junho lagi-lagi mendesah. Nichkhun, hyung mereka yang dari Thailand itu memang tampak seperti malaikat kalau sedang tenang. Tapi begitu dia marah, Junho yakin iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh malaikat itu lebih menakutkan dari

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Junho. "Bisa kau berbicara dengannya? Demi aku, please?" Junho memohon pada namja yang lebih muda (dan lebih besar) darinya. Ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan puppy eyes ala anjing, sayangnya itu tidak pernah berhasil buat Junho, karena mata sipitnya itu bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _wink_.

Chansung sungguh ingin tertawa ketika melihat Junho berjuang menampilkan wajah cute yang dibuat-buat itu [sejujurnya Junho bisa menjadi lebih imut jika dia tersenyum bebas], Chansung merasa tidak enak juga dengan hyung-nya itu. "Arraso," katanya, "Tapi kau juga harus menemaniku."

* * *

><p><strong>*KhunWoo*<strong>  
><strong>^o^<strong>  
><strong>*KhunYoung*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Khunnie-hyung, jangan marah padaku, itu bukan salahku!" rengek Wooyoung, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Nichkhun yang membelakanginya. Tempat tidur itu berderit ketika Nichkhun menurunkan tangan Wooyoung dan berpindah ke sisi ranjang yang lain. "Jangan sentuh aku," katanya tajam.<p>

"Tapi Khunnie-hyung, kau tidak adil! Bukan aku yang menulis naskah, bukan aku juga yang memilih peranku sendiri, dan sumpah, aku tidak pernah rela untuk mencium Junho!" seru Wooyoung, jelas terluka dalam nada suaranya.

Nichkhun berubah menjadi bodoh dan memperlakukannya tidak adil, dan itu membuat Wooyoung nyaris menangis.

Nichkhun berbalik dengan kasar. "Arasso. Jadi kau tidak memilih peranmu dan tidak menulis naskahnya. Aku bisa menerima hal itu. Lalu, mungkin kau sendiri juga tidak rela untuk mencium Junho, aku juga bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi kau melakukan kesalahan. Kau tidak menciumnya sekali, kau melakukannya delapan kali! Sialan!" geram Nichkhun, dan untuk kedua kalinya Wooyoung merasa takut.

"Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salahku? Kami berdua tidak nyaman dan itu benar-benar terasa canggung. Makanya sutrada meminta kami melakukannya beberapa kali!" seru Wooyoung menumpahkan emosi yang ia tahan, dan ekspresi wajah Nichkhun mulai melembut. "Selain itu. Kau tidak seharusnya melihat…..adegan itu," katanya pelan, menatap ke lantai.

"Adegan itu? Khun, aku tidak menikmatinya, kau tidak mempercayaiku? Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikanku untuk tidak melarikan diri dan berteriak seperti gadis kecil, adalah membayangkan bahwa aku menciummu, bukan Junho. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti, kau yang kucintai?" tanya Wooyoung lembut, menampilkan wajah memohonnya pada Nichkhun.

Khun menataonya, dan mendesah. Dia ingin marah, ia ingin pergi memukul Junho tepat di wajahnya dan membantingnya di lantai, tetapi ekspresi maaf Wooyoung mencairkan segala kemarahannya.

"Arraso, aku mengerti," kata Khun. Mendadak mendorong Wooyoung dan menjepitnya ke tempat tidur. "Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak suka kalau orang mengambil punyaku tanpa seizinku," geramnya.

Wooyoung agak gugup. Ia bergeser sedikit di bawah berat badan Nichkhun yang menimpanya, tetapi dia juga senang karena sudah dimaafkan. Siapa tahu, mungkin ia bahkan sudah menyelamatkan kehidupan orang lain. Nichkhun bisa saja membunuh Junho saat tidur jika Wooyoung tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Nichkhun menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkan dan tinggal beberapa inci lagi, sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu di dekat pintu.

Dua wajah penasaran itu mengintip ke dalam kamar, melalui celah antara dinding dan pintu yang hampir terbuka. Nichkhun mengeluarkan dengusan kecil jengkel dan melemparkan sepatu ke pintu, menyebabkan pintu terbanting di depan wajah mereka. Kemudian, perhatiannya kembali pada namja chubby yang ada di bawahnya.

"Sekarang, sampai mana kita tadi?"

* * *

><p><strong>*KhunWoo*<strong>  
><strong>^o^<strong>  
><strong>*KhunYoung*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Untungnya aku mundur tepat waktu, kalau tidak, hidungku yang mancung ini pasti rusak," keluh Chansung setelah menyeret Junho dari 'acara' menguping mereka. "Tapi sisi positifnya, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menghadapi hyung marah untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu," tambah Chansung, mengubah wajah cerianya dan menatap Junho. Hyung-nya itu membalas dengan senyuman kecil.<p>

"Ya, untungnya kita berdua bisa lolos dengan mudah. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Wooyoung. Aku sangat berharap aku tidak perlu menciumnya. Tapi…." Junho tampak berpikir sesaat. "Tapi kalau sekali lagi, rasanya tidak buruk juga," tambah Junho.

"Maaf, apa?" terdengar suara berat dari belakangnya, dan hati Junho langsung mencelos, mengira itu adalah Nichkhun. Dia bersumpah, dia mungkin pipis di celana sendiri meski hanya sedikit. Dia dan Chansung berbalik perlahan, takut siapa yang akan mereka lihat, dan mental Junho sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk merasakan rasa sakit setelah ini. Untungnya bagi mereka, itu hanya Taecyeon.

"Taecyeon-hyung! Babo! Besar, jahat, bertelinga besar, bergigi besar, kuno, Jaebeom mencintai orang tolol!" rancau Junho kesal dan memukul lengan Taecyeon. Kemudian dia terkekeh, jelas geli pada kenyataan bahwa ketakutannya tadi sangat konyol.

"Aku lapar," kata Chansung, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Aku heran, apa anak itu pernah berhenti makan?" Tanya Junsu saat dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia masih mending. Daripada seperti Taecyeon yang berubah menjadi besar dan pabo," kata Junho, masih kesal pada Taecyeon yang sudah mengagetkannya tadi.

Taecyeon kembali dengan seringai konyol yang besar itu, lalu berjalan pergi untuk memposisikan dirinya di sofa lagi.

"Aku penasaran, jika Wooyoung tidak segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Nichkhun, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" tanya Junsu, mengeluarkan sedikit rasa pensarannya.

"Yah, dia mungkin akan menaruh racun dalam minumanku atau menggorok leherku ketika aku sedang tidur," jawab Junho dengan desahan kecil, sekali lagi dia berpikir harus berterima kasih banyak pada Wooyoung.

"Hmm… Jika Jaebeom masih ada di sini, apa yang akan dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini?" tanya Junsu lagi, tapi kali ini pertanyaan itu tidak tertuju pada siapa pun secara spesifik. Heck, mungkin juga telah retoris.

"Dia mungkin akan asal menuduh tiap orang telah berkonspirasi melawan kepimpinannya," datang jawaban kasar dari sofa. Kedua Jun Brothers itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi rindu yang dilanda Taecyeon saat menyebutkan pacarnya.

**~EnD~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**** [Aya]**: Jujur, aku sedikit frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Review yang kudapat di cerita Khunwoo sebelumnya hanya ada tiga? T-tiga? #Shock. Hanya segitu kah Hottset penggemar Khunwoo di ffn? =.='

Aku sempat malas untuk ngepublish Khunwoo…. Tapi ku rasa ini sedikit pelajaran buatku. Ternyata roda dunia memang berputar yah? Bukan hanya di kehidupan nyata, di dunia maya juga. Padahal dulu di fandom kelahiranku, review paling sedikit yang kudapatkan itu tiga belas. Tapi setelah mencoba di sini? T-tiga? #Shock-Again.

O-oke, abaikan curcolku diatas jika itu menganggu Anda. Sebelum penutup, izinkan aku untuk membalas para reader yang sudah murah hati untuk nge-review fic Khunwoo kami sebelumnya.

**loppyloppy:** Ukenya siapa? Jelas Wooyoung, chingu…. Nichkhun mungkin wajahnya imut dan bisa dibilang cantik seperti malaikat, tapi tubuh (kekar dan tinggi), umur dan sifat jauh lebih dewasa dari Wooyoung. Selain itu, Wooyoung sangat chubby dan bahkan tampak seperti maknae di 2PM meski dia bukan maknae.

**Park Hyo Ra:** Lanjutannya sih ada, tapi rated M. mau? *ngedip-ngedip jahil

**Cloudcindy:** Annyeon… Aya Imnida, a.k.a Sayaka Dini… hehehe…. Yah, aku aja agak bingung pas baca ulang,, [=,=] gamshahamnida ^,^

Sekali lagi, gamshahamnida yang udah mau ngereview kemarin ^,^  
>dan salam kenal dengan Aya….^o^<p>

Oke, sekian dari saya. Bersediakah Oppa-oppa, Unnie-unnie, dongsae-dongsae sekalian untuk meninggalkan review-nya. Pantaskah diri saya diberi semangat kembali melalui review? Dan ngepublish fic Khunwoo koleksiku yang lainnya? Hanya Anda yang tahu... *ngedipin mata#Plaak!*

**~Dini~**

**a.k.a**

**~Aya~**


	2. Ice Cream Over Me!

**Annyeong Hottest!**

Aya kembali lagi dengan fic Khunwoo. Kali ini dari Author **jangkhunyounghunny** yang berada di negeri tetangga, alias Malaysia, (ternyata ada juga fujoshi di Malaysia ,). Supaya kumpulan fic Khunwoo Aya yang translate-kan dan dipublish ini tidak menganggu karya asli Aya yang berada di list profil Aya. Jadi Aya putuskan untuk menjadikannya satu 'paket'. Mulai saat ini, fic ini diubah dengan judul 'Khunwoo Fanfic Collection'. Di mana tiap Capther akan ada alur dan cerita yang berbeda, semacam kumpulan Oneshot. Tapi tetap menyangkut dengan Khunwoo. Oke, dari pada makin banyak kata yang aku tulis, kita langsung saja yah…^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Over Me?<strong>

**Es Krim lebih baik dariku?**

**By jangkhunyounghunny**

**Translator: Sayaka Dini a.k.a Aya**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Characters:** Nichkhun, Wooyoung, 2PM.

**Summary:** "Khunnie-hyung~~" dia menarik kemeja Nichkhun dan merengek padanya.

"Aku bilang tidak, yah tidak!" sungut Nichkhun.

**Rating:** T, and a bit M

* * *

><p>Wooyoung masih saja sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk lemari es ketika Nichkhun berjalan mendekatinya.<p>

"Yah! Wooyoung-ah~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Mencari mangkuk es krimku. Aissh, kenapa tidak ada?" Wooyoung menggembungkan pipinya.

Dia masih saja menggeladah lemari es tanpa melihat Nichkhun cemberut dengan bibir yang melengkung. Nichkhun lalu pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, masih marah. Dia hanya ingin Wooyoung berbicara dengannya hari ini karena akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghabiskannya berdua saja, ini semua karena jadwal tour mereka yang padat. Tapi sepertinya Wooyoung masih memilih es krim di waktu luangnya daripada berbicara denganya. Nichkhun mendesah.

Wooyoung duduk di samping Nichkhun yang cemberut, tanpa tahu mood buruk Nichkhun, dia langsung menarik lengan hyung-nya dan mengayung-ngayungkannya.

"Khunnie-hyung~ Ayo pergi beli es krim. Kita sudah tidak memiliki es krim lagi dalam kulkas dan aku sangat menginginkan es krim selama sebulan ini. Ayolah~" Wooyoung memberikan puppy eyes andalannya pada Nichkhun agar ia mau membelikannya es krim.

"Ani!" jawab Nichkhun sambil mengisap pipinya ke dalam, lalu menarik tangannya dari Wooyoung dan dia kembali cemberut.

Wooyoung terkejut dengan sikap Nichkhun kepdanya. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya bingung. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memohon pada Nichkhun untuk membelikannya es krim.

"Khunnie-hyung~~" dia menarik kemeja Nichkhun dan merengek padanya.

"Aku bilang tidak, yah tidak!" sungut Nichkhun.

Wooyoung segera menutup mulutnya dan memandang Nichkhun dengan mata terkejut.

"Khun-hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wooyoung heran sekaligus khawatir tapi Nichkhun semakin cemberut dan bahkan dia memutar kepalanya ke sisi lain, tidak ingin menghadapi Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mengangkat alis kanannya masih bingung dengan cara Nichkhun memperlakukannya. 'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai dia merajuk seperti ini?' batin Wooyoung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu tapi kau malah lebih memilih es krim daripada diriku," gumam Nichkhun pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Wooyoung tidak mendengar suara rendah Nichkhun dan dia memintanya untuk mengulanginya lagi, tapi Nichkhun masih diam.

Wooyoung menghela nafas. Kondisi seperti ini yang kadang membuatnya bingung. Nichkhun memang lebih tua setahun darinya, tapi terkadang dia bisa bertingkah terlalu manja atau kekanakan pada Wooyoung. Mungkin itu karena bawaannya dari rumah, Nichkhun sering diperlakukan bagai pangeran oleh ibunda tercintanya di Thailand. Namun meski begitu, pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar menempatkan Nichkhun terlihat pantas menjadi kakaknya (baca:seme) daripada adik. Bahkan saat di atas ranjang pun Wooyoung harus mengakui kekuatan Nichkhun.

Namja dari Busan itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Sempat-sempatnya pipi putih itu memerah dan memikirkan begituan di saat Nichkhun sedang ngambek padanya seperti sekarang.

Wooyoung tidak tahan lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuh Nichkhun sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Nichkhun-yang masih cemberut.

"Yah. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan menunjukkan ekpresi itu," Wooyoung langsung merangkul Nichkhun, membujuknya dengan memberikannya pelukan hangat. "Kenapa? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Urm…" Nichkhun merasa hangat, dan akhirnya ia mengutarakan alasannya. "Aku merindukanmu tapi kau masih saja memilih es krim bodohmu itu daripada aku? Tidak sadarkah kau kalau kita belum menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian, selagi ada waktu luang. Apa aku harus menunggu lagi? Sebulan? SETAHUN? Aku merindukanmu chagi~ sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau memperhatikanku terlebih dahulu daripada es krim bodohmu itu? Itu hanya es krim.. bukan orang yang memiliki hati sepertiku… aku ingin perhatianmu~" seru Nichkhun.

Wooyoung tertawa dan mempererat pelukannya. Bisa dia rasakan tangan Nichkhun balas memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan wajahnya meringkuk lebih dekat ke dada Wooyoung.

"Khunnie-hyung. Itu bukan berarti kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, tapi aku memang sangat menginginkan es krim karena sudah sebulan ini aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi kalau kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari kan. Jadi, janganlah cemburu dengan makanan favoriteku. Aku mencintaimu Khunnie-hyung lebih dari apapun. Arraseo?" kata Wooyoung sambil terus memeluk Nichkhun.

Nichkhun mendongak menatap Wooyoung. Dari tatapan ia mengirimkan sinyal kalau ia belum yakin, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Nichkhun masih tidak rela dirinya dibandingkan dengan es krim yang bodoh menurutnya. Wooyoung tahu arti tatapan itu, maka ia pun mendadak mencium Nichkhun ringan di bibirnya, sekilas. Berharap ciuman itu membuat Nichkhun merasa yakin. Akan tetapi, hasilnya bahkan melebihi dari harapan Wooyoung.

Nichkhun menyeringai saat ia mendorong Wooyoung sampai punggungnya menyentuh sofa dan Nichkhun berada di atasnya. Dia mencium Wooyoung penuh gairah, dan namja chubby itu dengan senang hati merespon ciumannya. Namun, ketika ia rasakan tangan Nichkhun mulai meraba perut di balik kaosnya. Wooyoung panic. Selagi ia masih berpikir normal, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Nichkhun.

"Aigoo~ Khunnie-hyung jangan sekarang. Aku masih mau es krimku~" rengek Wooyoung agak terengah-engah setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Nichkhun cemberut. Tapi kali ini ia kalah dengan ekspresi melemas dari wajah Wooyoung. Tidak tega juga mendengar rengekan Wooyoung untuk dibelikan es krim sejak tadi.

"Arraseo arrasseo~ Ayo kita pergi beli es krim untukmu. Setelah itu, kita melanjutkannya nanti malam," jawab Nichkhun menyeringai, dan wajah Wooyoung tak tahan untuk memerah lagi.

**EnD**

* * *

><p><strong>AN [Aya]:** Omoo! Begitu senangnya Aya mendapatkan respon positif dari para Hottest sekalian pada fic Khunwoo sebelumnya. Gomawo chingu~ :D

Balasan review:

**kangkyumi:** Aya gak tega kalau Junho ditonjok ma Nichkhun,, tapi klo itu beneran terjadi, sama kayak chingu, Aya juga bakalan dukung Junho Oppa.. #jiah

**Ostreichweiz:** temenku malah kasihan ngeliat Taecyeon diejek sama Junho… Jaebeom yah? Itu karena Author yang buat cerita di chap lalu itu penggemar TaecJay… Gomawo udah nyemangatin. Ndeh, Hwaiting!

**Enno KimLee:** Sekali-kali beda pairing gak papa kan,,, lagian Khunwoo itu daebak! ^^. Err… yg rate M itu beda lagi, bukan lanjutan chap kemaren.

**Sena0205:** Annyeong….:D Makasih chingu…. Eh? Gak ngerti yah, mungkin karena kemampuan saya nge-translate blum sempurna…

**minami hinamori:** Gomawo chingu…. Klo yang rate M ceritanya beda lagi,, yah,, nanti deh, #masih ragu untuk ngupdate rate m.

**aayacumy:** Mian,, Authornya gak bikin sekuel.

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung:** Iya. Ini sudah kilat kan… XD

**Mayu Rockbell:** Aish, gak apa-apa kok… yang penting kali ini udah review, nanti review lagi yah…:D Aya juga suka Wooyoung…^^

**Apel:** *sweatdrop* gak ngerti masalahnya? Ah, gak papa, yang kau penting tertawa bersamaku(?) gomawo doanya chingu….^^

**Khunyoung shipper:** Apapun singkatan pairingnya, yang jelas kita sama-sama penggemar Khun-Wooyoung… XD makasih atas koreksinya… Aya akan mengubahnya,, eh tapi kalo masalah Junho, dia emang gak pernah manggil Wooyoung dengan 'hyung', sama kayak Chansung, meski Wooyoung lebih tua dari mereka ber2. katanya, itu karena Wooyoung terlihat lebih muda dari mereka, tingkah dan wajahnya yang chubby….XD

**ELFishyShfly:** kemarin ada TaecJey karena Author yang kemarin suka dengan TaeJay…. Request Taecsu? Taecyeon dengan Junsu,, kayaknya aku punya, tapi rate M, chingu…. Bleh gak yah?

**blueaoichan:** klo tentang typo itu memang kesalahan Aya, nanti Aya perbaiki. Slam kenal juga Aoi…. Justru itulah tujuanku ngepublish ini. Biar fic 2PM makin banyak…. Meski pertamanya dari translate dulu…

**cloudcindy:** oh ya? Makasih…. Eh? Yg rate M,,, yah,, nanti deh, #masih ragu untuk ngupdate rate m….

Sekali lagi, Gomawo semuanya~~

Review akan selalu dinanti sebagai jatah hiburan Aya buat ngepublish koleksi fic Khunwoo lagi yang lainnya… ^o^

**~Dini~**

**a.k.a**

**~Aya~**


	3. Veener

**Veneer**

**Lapisan**

**By ****dreamstar**

**Translator: Aya**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Characters:** Nichkhun, Wooyoung, 2PM.

**Summary:** Ini beban baginya, bahkan jika ia keluar dari beban ini tanpa cidera apapun dengan reputasinya yang utuh, ia tidak hanya menyakiti satu hati, tapi dua

**Rating:** T.

* * *

><p><em>Veneer ( v-nîr) Lapisan: Sesuatu yang berharga dangkal atau penampilannya saja yang tampak menyenangkan. Seperti orang jahat dengan lapisan yang baik.<em>

Khun mendesah dan menutup matanya, merasakan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu yeoja di sampingnya karena gerakan kereta. Dia bergerak ke kiri dan membiarkan kepalanya bergerak ke kiri perlahan-lahan. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia sangat mengantuk selama syuting dan yeoja itu terus mengomelinya agar ia cepat tidur. Dia berakting lagi seolah-olah dia merasa bersalah, dimana sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan itu. Para staf WGM menyuruhnya beristirahat sehingga ia meringkuk di sisinya, menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk larut dalam obrolan di sekitarnya. Bergerak secara halus, Khun.

Ini bukan berarti dia membenci yeoja itu. Gadis itu sangat baik, besar hati dan menawan, meskipun kecenderungannya yang bertingkah imut seperti anak kecil yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Seandainya Nichkhun bertemu dengan Victoria sebelum ia bertemu Wooyoung, Khun yakin kalau dirinya mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, dengan tatapan twinkis ketika ia melihat matanya, atau dengan cara dia cemberut begitu lucu ketika ia marah meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tapi ini baru saja dimulai saat mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan yeoja itu demi berlangsungnya reality show ini. Berakting layaknya gentleman dan memegang tangannya ketika mereka keluar masuk dari bus atau kereta api, dan ia mengejek semua realitas ini dalam hati, karena ini seharusnya hanya sebuah 'realitas acara TV'. Bukan maksudnya dia tidak menyukai yeoja itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mencoba untuk menyukainya, karena semua ini terasa seperti cobaan yang membuatnya frustasi.

Dia mulai merasa bersalah ketika dia menjadi subjek perhatian yeoja itu, mulai dari membuat sandwich untuknya, kopi, dan segala sesuatu yang baik dan indah dalam asmara percintaan. Mulai merasa bersalah karena ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan ini semua dengan tulus, karena ketika ia memperlakukannya dengan sopan, itu semua bahkan demi show ini dan ranting-nya, tetapi ini juga demi melindungi kehidupannya sendiri yang kacau.

Dia mulai merasa kasihan pada yeoja itu, karena ia sudah berbohong kalau ia menikmati semua interaksi di antara mereka, mulai merasa menyesal ketika yeoja itu berusaha melakukan banyak hal dalam liburan kecil mereka ke Thailand, dan juga mencari segala informasi tentang Nichkhun di internet.

Bahkan ketika Victoria mengatakan kalau ia melihat gambar paradoy Nichkhun dan Wooyoung dengan judul huswife (singkatan dari Husband-Wife, sebutan bagi pasangan gay), Khun menertawakannya seolah itu bukan masalah penting dan terus tersenyum tenang, padahal dalam pikirannya, ia ingin segera meledak dan mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa hanya Wooyoung di antara semua orang yang diinginkannya berada di sisinya saat itu juga.

Bukan maksudnya ia ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia rela melakukan ini demi dirinya sendiri, tapi ketika ini semua sudah berakhir, ini semua masih menjadi kesalahannya. Dia tahu, jika dia melepaskan begitu saja semua beban ini, tanpa ada yang ditutupi lagi dengan reputasinya yang tetap utuh, bukan hanya ada satu hati hati yang ia sakiti, tapi dua.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berapa lama lagi dia bisa menjaga segala kebohongan ini. Ia semakin takut jika waktu itu tiba, datang dengan cepat, bahwa semua kebohongannya akan kusut dan menjadi berantakan, satu-satunya cara yang mungkin bisa membawanya keluar dari ini semua adalah memotong semua benangnya. Katakan saja dia egois, tapi dia hanya tidak siap untuk membiarkan orang itu pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"_Hyung, mereka memanggilmu ke kantor." Junho mendekatinya ketika Nichkhun baru saja tiba di studio bersama Wooyoung. Khun mengira ia akan dimarahi karena membawa Wooyoung keluar sampai larut malam, padahal seharusnya mereka latihan untuk konser Wonder Girls, sebagai langkah besar mereka ke pasar Amerika yang sudah dibangun oleh JYP. Tapi Nichkhun menghilangkannya begitu saja, itu artinya dia tidak menghormati niat baik prosuden mereka untuk masa depan 2PM. Tetapi tadi dia begitu frustasi dengan koreografinya, makanya dia menculik Wooyoung untuk berjalan-jalan keluar gedung selama setengah jam. Saat itu waktu istirahat, jadi Khun tidak berpikir sebelumnya kalau apa yang dia lakukan itu bisa menyebabkan hal ini._

_Tapi ketika dia berjalan bersama Wooyoung menuju pintu tersebut, Junho kembali menghentikan mereka._

"_Bukan kalian berdua, hanya kau hyung," katanya pada Nichkhun._

"_Wae?"_

_Junho mengankat bahu, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai panggilan tersebut. Mereka bertiga saling melempar pandangan bingung. Khun, sebagai hyung tertua di situ, memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kantor sendirian. Sebelumnya ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Wooyoung dan berjalan ke pintu._

"_Tapi hyung…" Wooyoung memprotes, tetapi Nichkhun segera memotongnya._

"_Aku akan menangani ini, Uyong-ah, tetaplah di sini dan aku akan segera kembali. Oke?" setelah itu ia menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum Wooyoung sempat mengucapkan kata lain untuk memprotes._

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunWoo~<strong>  
><strong>0r<strong>  
><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantor direktur, sebuah perjalanan penuh dengan ketidakpastian, menebak sesuatu yang tak berujung dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dari batas normal.<em>

_Ia masih mengingat, ketika hari di mana 2PM berperlakuan baik, terutama hari-hari di mana mereka kembali dengan membawa penghargaan dan semacamnya, perjalanan di koridor ini akan terasa lebih cepat, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, bagi Nichkhun sendiri. Bahkan saat ia mengambil langkah panjangnya, perjalanan ini terasa tidak berujung._

_Pintu berdecit menakutkan ketika Khun membukanya. Ia kembali mengingatnya lagi, kadang-kadang ia dan member lainnya ingin membuat lelucon, seperti mereka tidak pernah memberi minyak pada engsel pintu hanya untuk menciptakan suasana mencekam di sekitar ruangan tersebut, sehingga setiap traning atau artis yang dipanggil, akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Kini, Nichkhun sendiri yang mengalami hal itu, akibat dari keisengannya dan teman-temannya sendiri._

"_Khun, Jin Young hyung ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi. Aku sudah mengatur panggilan coference untukmu," kata manajernya ketika Khun sudah memasuki ruangan itu._

"_Hyung, kau tahu mengenai masalah apa ini?" Tanya Khun penuh harap. Tetapi Minjae menggeleng meminta maaf._

"_Maaf, dan semoga kau berhasil. Hwaiting!" katanya memberi semangat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Khun dengan layar besar yang menampilkan gambar wajah Park Jin Young._

"_Duduklah," kata Jin Young._

_Nichkhun duduk di kursi di depan sebuah meja besar, sambil berusaha keras untuk membaca wajah produsen mereka dan mencari setiap petunjuk apa saja yang mungkin bisa menunjukkan topic pembicaraan apa yang ia bawa._

"_Kau mendapat tawaran untuk berada di We Got Married, dan kami menerimanya."_

"_APA?" tanpa sadar dia berteriak dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kenapa hyung memutuskan ini tanpa memberitahukanku?" tanyanya, meskipun sepenuhnya ia tahu, kalau dirinya, seperti orang-orang di perusahaan ini hanya sebagai pion dalam permainan perusahaan. Kontrak yang mengikat mereka memungkinkan perusahaan memutuskan segalanya buat mereka, katanya demi kebaikan mereka sendiri._

"_Tenanglah dan duduk kembali di tempatmu," perintah JYP. Khun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Itu terdengar lucu, karena sebenarnya apapun yang dia lakukan selalu berada dalam control yang besar oleh pemegang perusahaan itu._

"_Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sekarang, meskipun aku tidak ada di Korea. Aku punya beberapa sumber informasi dan aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Wooyoung," lanjut JYP tegas._

_Khun langsung bungkam di tempat, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tidak setelah nama itu baru saja keluar dari produsen mereka melalui layar proyeksi di tengah ruangan._

"_Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memperbaiki reputasimu di depan media Korea dan penggemarmu. Staf kami bukan satu-satunya yang menyadari kedekatan yang ekstrim antara kau dengan Wooyoung…. Aku telah memantau netizens dan mereka sudah mencurigai kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini. Itu tidak akan membantu meski kau melakukan skinship* secara terbuka di depan umum, Khun."_

_(*sentuhan persahabatan melalui kontak fisik seperti memeluk, memegang tangan,dll)_

"_Tapi yang mereka pikirkan itu hanya fanservice!" jawab Khun dengan nada tinggi, meskipun dia tahu perdebatan ini akan sia-sia. Tetapi ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja, untuk yang satu ini ia ingin berjuang sampai akhir ini, hanya demi yang satu ini._

"_Fanservice itu ada batasnya, dan terlihat dari matamu kau mengkhianati segala ucapanmu," kata JYP, menghela napas sebelum melanjutkannya lagi._

"_Pikirkan konsekuensinya, kau mungkin harus menderita jika Korea mengira kau gay, Khun. Korea itu sangat homophobic. Jadi, sekali mereka tahu, kau akan keluar dari industri. Jangan pikir karena kau dibesarkan di AS, mereka akan memahami itu. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana netizen Korea itu keras. Apa insiden Jay tidak cukup memberikan pelajaran bagimu agar tidak membuat netizen marah?"_

"_Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan 2PM. Kita begitu susah membangun reputasi kalian hanya untuk kau hancurkan begitu saja? Dan kondisimu akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi daripada sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami. Aku tidak akan membiarkan insiden Jay terulang lagi."_

_Dia benar, Khun berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika masalah ini pecah, dia bukan saja menjadi seseorang yang berada di antara lautan orang asing, tapi lautan orang asing itu akan menelannya utuh-utuh, dengan mencela penampilannya, berbondong-bondong menusuknya dengan bisikan yang tajam, di mana kata-katanya tidak jelas tapi efeknya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat._

_Tapi jika reputasi Khun yang mereka prihatinkan, Khun tidak peduli. Tidak peduli jika semua orang membenci dia, jika netizens begitu menginginkannya agar keluar dari Negara Korea, itu tidak jadi masalah asalkan ia masih memilki Wooyoung. Dia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia sudah egois dengan memikirkan hal ini._

"_Itu tidak masalah."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan reputasiku."_

_Produsen menatapnya tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka Khun menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa dia begitu siap membuang semua yang sudah ia dapat setelah bekerja sangat keras hanya demi hal ini?_

_Untuk sesaat, Nichkhun berpikir bahwa ia berhasil mengalahkan produsen, tapi ketika produsen itu mengeluarkan poin terakhir yang sekaligus paling penting, membuat Nichkhun tidak berkutit._

"_Jika ini bocor, ada potensi bahwa hal ini bukan hanya membahayakan masa depanmu, tetapi juga Wooyoung. Mungkin masalahmu akan lebih ringan karena kau bukan warga Negara Korea, tapi bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Wooyoung. Setidaknya kau masih bisa lari ke Thailand, dan mereka di sana akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Wooyoung? Aku yakin Wooyoung tidak pernah membayangkan masa depan seperti itu."_

_Khun tahu kalau Park Jin Young sudah memukulnya tepat di tempat hati nuraninya. Jika ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa dia korbankan apapun untuknya, itu adalah Jang Wooyoung. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjaga agar anak itu terus tersenyum, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika perlu mengorbankan jiwa, perasaan, dan masa depannya._

"_Kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini?" katanya sedih, ia tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang bisa mengubah rencana produsen yang sudah diputuskan itu._

"_Kau tahu kan, bagaimana keras kepalanya Wooyoung. Ketika dia sudah bertekad, kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya tenang dan menerimanya begitu saja. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa berpikir logis dan dewasa di antara kalian berdua. Aku yakin kau akan membuat keputusan yang baik, tidak hanya untuk kalian berdua, namun juga untuk anak-anak 2PM dan perusahaan."_

_Jadi, dia harus melakukan ini semua dengan sepenuh hati demi rencana atasannya?_

_JYP tersenyum, membaca ekspresi wajah namja itu, ia tahu ia sudah berhasil membujuknya keluar, sekarang, yang tinggal ia lakukan hanya menonton. Dia lah dalang semuanya._

"_Anggap saja sebagai suatu latihan acting Khun. Mungkin jka akhirnya yeoja itu jatuh cinta padamu, kami bisa memberikan kau kesempatan untuk melakukan debut acting," katanya ringan._

_Ketika tiba saatnya hal itu terjadi, apakah dia benar-benar berpikir kalau Khun masih peduli tentang debut acting? Yang benar saja?_

"_Tolong kau rahasiakan semua percakapan ini, karena kau tahu sendiri, apa yang akan Wooyoung lakukan jika ia tahu apa yang aku katakan padamu."_

_Ya, ia tahu, dan ia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi oleh produsen itu._

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunWoo~<strong>  
><strong>0r<strong>  
><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ketika ia kembali ke studio, Wooyoung berhenti di tengah-tengah latihan dance-nya dan buru-buru mendekati Nichkhun.<em>

"_Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau dapat masalah?"_

"_Oh tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya menginginkan aku berada di We Got Married," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu santai, seolah itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya._

"_Dan kau setuju?" ada sesuatu dalam kedipan mata Wooyoung. Dan rasanya sangat sulit bagi Nichkhun untuk tidak melihat ke dalam matanya, tapi di bola mata Wooyoung terlihat jelas ada kekecewaan._

"_Mereka bilang itu baik untuk publictas, melihat seberapa baik Kwon melakukannya dengan Ga In."_

"_Dan kau setuju begitu saja?" ekspresi rasa sakit mulai mengisi wajah itu, dan Khun tidak yakin dia bisa mengatasinya._

"_Ayo kita kembali latihan, kita semakin terlambat," kata Nichkhun cepat, sebelum menepuk bahu namja kecil itu dan berjalan cepat ke arah teman-teman yang lain untuk bergabung dalam latihan praktek dance mereka, mengambil langkah yang besar agar ia tidak mendengar suara hati Wooyoung yang pecah saat ia jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai._

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunWoo~<strong>  
><strong>0r<strong>  
><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dia berhenti berbicara dengannya selama beberapa minggu, dan nyaris hanya ada beberapa kata di antara mereka setiap hari, interaksi di antara mereka hanya ada ketika fanservice dibutuhkan, dan Wooyoung selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar, meski giginya terkatup kuat-kuat menahan gertakan kedua giginya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Khun masih waras adalah pikirannya yang mengingatkan kalau ia melakukan ini semua untuk Wooyoung.<em>

"_Kalian berdua cocok satu sama lain," kata Wooyoung dengan senyum yang tidak cukup sampai ke matanya, dan ia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, menjauhi ruang tamu di mana anak-anak 2PM lainnya sedang menonton tampilan Nichkhun yang pertama kali di We Got Married._

_Entah bagaimana, Nichkhun lebih memilih mendengar hatinya sendiri yang retak ke tanah dan hancur menjadi jutaan keping, itu terdengar lebih nyaman. Suara itu lebih suka didengar Nichkhun berulang-ulang, selama ia tidak akan mendengar suara yang tersirat akan patah hatinya Wooyoung yang begitu rapuh._

Karena jika ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Nichkhun Horvejkul untuk berhenti dan membuang segalanya, hanyalah _Jang Wooyoung._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ini adalah fic terberat yang aku translate,, kalimatnya pada berat semua.. =,='

Aku sampai harus baca berulang-ulang dan ngeubah sana-sini, tapi entah kenapa masih aja ada yang terlihat janggal, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Mian kalau ancur banget… ,

Buat **fujoshiakut**, moga aja suka dengan request-an mu ini Chingu… tolong di cek lagi kalau ada yang salah yah…

Dan untuk akhir dari fic yang satu ini. Aku sengaja gak memberikan tanda "EnD" di akhir cerita. Karena fic ini bisa menjadi Oneshot (dengan akhir sampai sini aja), atau tetap dilanjutin dengan 4 chapter lagi? Semuanya tergantung dari permintaan (kayak order aja?)

Gomawo yang udah review chap lalu..^^

**blueaoichan, cloudcindy, ELFishyShfly, Ostreichweiz, Reita, Minami hinamori, khunyoung shipper, Shymi Oktizen, Enno KimLee, noonacomplicated**

Maaf gak sempat balas review, ini aja kepala udah mumet, *ngelirik tugas numpuk.  
>sekali lagi, Mianhae...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gomawo chingu~<strong>

**Review?**

**^o^**

**~Aya~**


End file.
